


Кто ходит в гости...

by Astarta_Oo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarta_Oo/pseuds/Astarta_Oo
Summary: Джинен не мигая проследил за его рукой, а затем подошел ближе и полотенцем аккуратно вытер рот.— Ты опять испачкался.Ендже сглотнул вязкую слюну и немигающим взглядом уставился ему в глаза. Как же давно не было НАСТОЛЬКО неловко. И из-за кого? Опять из-за Джинена!
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 1





	Кто ходит в гости...

Ендже продолжал с силой нажимать на экран смартфона, пока в игре его окончательно не победили.

— Черт, — он откинул телефон в сторону и посмотрел на светлый потолок, с яркими полосками солнечного света. Второй день стояла аномальная и не привычная, слишком тёплая зима. И слишком солнечная, если честно.

— Все планы к чертям, — раздраженно продолжил Ендже и посмотрел в сторону кухни. Джинен там забаррикадировался с самого утра, отгоняя его поварешкой и угрожая оторвать кое-какие интересные части тела к чертям собачьим, если он помешает ему работать.

А Ендже гость на минуточку! Разве так себя ведут с гостями? С любимыми?

Ендже фыркнул и перевернулся на живот, подкладывая руки под подбородок. Солнце продолжало ярко светить в окно и создавалось впечатление, что сейчас была середина весны, но никак не зима.

— Джинен, я есть хочу! — закричал в сторону кухни Ендже, но, естественно, ничего не добился. Ответом ему послужила тотальная тишина. Разве что птички за окном не зачирикали.

— Черт, — снова ругнулся Ендже и, как маленький ребенок, забил ногами по дивану.

— Тебе пять лет что ли? — зашёл в комнату Джинен, уставше потирая глаза.

— Джинен! — тут же радостно подскочил Ендже смотря на него такими сияющими глазами, что тому даже стало не по себе.

— Что? Я не глухой, — сделал он маленький шаг назад, но затем взял себя в руки и расправил плечи, подходя чуть ближе.

— Покорми меня! Я тут с самого утра, а ты даже чаю не предложил.

Джинен коварно улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди, при этом поднимая одну бровь. Теперь не по себе стало Ендже.

— И чего же ты не ушёл к себе, если такой голодный?

Ендже запнулся и хмуро на него посмотрел:

— Там солнце шпарит, а у меня нет дома еды, зачем мне туда возвращаться?

Джинен посмотрел на него, как на самое глупое в мире существо, и расслабился. Ендже действительно назвал солнце, как причину почему он не может выйти на улицу?

— Ладно, уговорил, — выдохнул он и вернулся на кухню. Все равно его было проще накормить, чем выгнать.

Ендже расплылся в довольной улыбке и даже вскинул победно вверх кулак, когда послышался чужой крик:

— Иди сюда, я не собираюсь тебя обслуживать!

Ендже, едва сдержав себя от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, ловко поднялся на ноги и мягкой, абсолютно невесомой походкой прошёл на кухню.

— Кушать подано, сэр, — ехидно поставил перед ним бокал с красной жидкостью Джинен, украсив все это дело веточкой мяты. Ендже с подозрением посмотрел на непонятную смесь, затем спокойно взял ее в руки и сделал первый глоток. Смесь на проверку оказалась смузи из помидоров, зелени и еще каких-то овощей, которые уже было не распознать. Джинен же продолжил стоять рядом, облокотившись бедром о стол, вытирая руки полотенцем и сквозь ресницы наблюдая за ним. Потому что вид открывался самый что ни на есть комический. Ендже, строя из себя великого мученика, большими глотками пил смузи, недовольно хмурясь. При этом он старался издавать как можно меньше звуков, и в купе со смешной мимикой, Джинен из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться тому в лицо. Ендже же от такого пристального внимания начал медленно потеть и даже чуть не подавился.

— Вкусно? — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Джинен и Ендже впервые за сегодня подумал, что может прийти к нему в гости было не такой уж и хорошей идеей. Возможно, даже ужасной.

— Очень, — в итоге допил он последние два глотка, не ощущая никакого вкуса и вытер губы рукой.

Джинен не мигая проследил за его рукой, а затем подошел ближе и полотенцем аккуратно вытер рот.

— Ты опять испачкался.

Ендже сглотнул вязкую слюну и немигающим взглядом уставился ему в глаза. Как же давно не было НАСТОЛЬКО неловко. И из-за кого? Опять из-за Джинена!

— Кхем, — только и смог он кашлянуть, отбирая полотенце, — я и сам могу, спасибо.

— Ммм, — довольно протянул Джинен и Ендже поспешил его перебить, ставя уже пустой стакан на стол:

— Чем займемся?

— Ты пойдешь домой?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ендже и хлопнул в ладоши, осенившись гениальной идеей. — Давай посмотрим фильм? Мы с тобой сто лет не проводили время вместе!

Джинена так и подмывало спросить, с какого такого перепугу он настоятельно пытался остаться у него дома наедине, но в последний момент промолчал, прикусывая кончик языка зубами.

— Молчание — знак согласия, — закивал Ендже и ушел в гостинную, включать по всей видимости кино. Джинен после его ухода выдохнул весь воздух из легких, покачал головой и забрал грязный стакан со стола, чтобы помыть. После чего вытер руки, аккуратно повесил полотенце на место и вернулся в гостинную. Ендже за это короткое время успел скинуть все подушки на пол, найти где-то плед и даже включил телевизор, выбрав, по всей видимости, фильм без него.

— Что будем смотреть? — сел рядом Джинен, прижимаясь бедром.

— Поезд в Пусан!

— В десятый раз?

— Он все равно прекрасен, — смущенно фыркнул Ендже, косясь на свое бедро, прижатое к чужому. Он не только чувствовал чужое тепло, но и казалось, что этот жар перекидывается на него самого. Или щеки потеплели не из-за этого?

— Ммм, — глубокомысленно протянул Джинен и закинул одну руку на диван сзади него. Ендже на мгновение замер, а затем потянулся к пульту и включил кино. Подумаешь, сидели слишком близко, когда вокруг было так много свободного пространства. Джинен же вообще любил физический контакт, верно? В этом нет ничего такого. Они — друзья, а друзья могли даже спать в одной кровати, это же привычное дело. Правда, представляя их в одной постели, Ендже немного запнулся, буксуя воображением. И нет, он мог увидеть их вместе, но они бы точно не спали. Что делали бы, сложно сказать, но точно не спали. Общались бы? Пререкались? Ендже точно снова хотел бы постоянно сбежать, потому что Джинен бы закинул на него свои длинные ноги? Он же так любил физический контакт. И в глаза бы наверняка смотрел все время, зрительный контакт для него тоже важен. В общем это точно была бы самая неловкая ночевка. По крайней мере в жизни Ендже.

А Джинен тем временем боковым зрением внимательно следил за ним, совсем не обращая внимания на идущий фильм. Смущенная реакция Ендже на то, что он снова вошёл в его личное пространство была такая милая, что он в очередной раз не сдержался от поддразниваний. Хотя, хотелось сделать еще кое-что, чтобы проверить, не начнёт ли он еще и заикаться? Кончики пальцев весьма ощутимо горели, желая провести по чужому плечу. У него была такая мягкая толстовка, наверняка это будет приятно, но чтобы приятно стало и Ендже, придётся слегка надавить пальцами.

— Что-то не так? — неестественно рассмеялся спустя пять минут Ендже, поворачивая к нему лицо. Сложно было не почувствовать на себе чужой испепеляющий взгляд. Джинен на мгновение растерялся, смотря на то, как сзади его подсвечивало уже заходящее солнце и покачал головой.

— Все хорошо.

И сполз по полу ниже, подкладывая под голову подушку. Ендже посмотрел на его перемещения и потянулся за лежащим сбоку пледом. Одним слаженным движением накинул часть на Джинена, а другую — на себя.

— Сделай чуть громче, — посмотрел на него снизу вверх Джинен.

У Ендже от такого странного, мягкого взгляда пересохло во рту и он ничего не ответил, сразу выполняя просьбу. Вот только Джинен не перестал на него смотреть. Наоборот, уставился немигающим взглядом, как удав на кролика. Ендже уже хотел было снова спросить все ли в порядке, когда Джинен завозился на полу, а потом откинул подушку в сторону и переполз, ложась головой ему на колени и оконательно отбирая весь плед себе.

— Ч-что?

— Так удобней, — обнимая его колени, ответил Джинен, как будто в этом действительно ничего такого не было. Вот только Ендже ощущал чужой вес, тепло и, кажется, даже дыхание. И чужие волосы прямо перед ним были с виду такие мягкие, шелковистые…

Ендже неловко положил руки по сторонам от себя, затем попробовал скрестить их на груди, закинул на диван сзади, но ни одна поза не казалась удобной или подходящей. О том, что нужно следить за сюжетом фильма он давно забыл, продолжая смотреть на чужой затылок.

И именно поэтому не видел хитрое и, в то же время, нежное выражение лица Джинена в отражении телевизора, когда кадр становился совсем черным.

— Не шевелись, — в конец не выдержал Джинен постоянных подергиваний и ударил его по коленке.

— Ауч, — на автомате вырвалось у Ендже и он таки запустил пальцы в чужие волосы, на короткий миг перестав себя контролировать.

Пряди оказались как раз такими, какими и выглядели. Мягкими, почти невесомыми и было что-то гипнотическое в том, чтобы пропускать их между пальцев.

— Не останавливайся, — промурчал Джинен, как огромный кошак и Ендже покраснел до самых ушей. Обычно он такой интонации от него не слышал. Впрочем, обычно он и не чувствовал себя так странно, просто проводя время вместе. Как будто сегодня что-то изменилось, вместе с этой странной, неправильной зимой.

Ендже осторожно опустился пальцами к его виску и принялся массировать кожу, чувствуя, как от этого действия сильнее забилось сердце в груди.

Было тревожно, страшно и в то же время так сладко-приятно на душе. Он и сам не понял, в какой момент времени начал глупо улыбаться, продолжая делать массаж.

Зато все это заметил Джинен, сквозь едва приоткрытые веки смотря на телевизор и ловя каждое отражение парня позади него. И то, что он видел, его весьма радовало.

— Тебе надо было идти в массажисты, — не удержавшись заметил он и тут же ойкнул, когда его болезненно потянули за пряди.

— Это не мое, — рассмеялся Ендже, отчего Джинен начал подрагивать на его бедрах.

— Дурак, — снова шлепнул он его, но это не помогло. — Да успокойся уже!

Джинен приподнялся на одном локте и потянул его за руку вниз, заставляя скатится на пол. И только после того, как от рывка у него это получилось, а Ендже с глухим стуком ударился головой об пол, он успокоился.

Впрочем, когда Ендже перестал ловить размытые пятна перед глазами, оказалось что его снова использовали вместо подушки. Только теперь голова Джинена покоилась у него на груди, а одна нога была закинута на его бедро и если бы тот решил поднять ее сантиметров на десять выше…

Ендже в очередной раз тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел на белый потолок. Может действительно, не стоило приходить сегодня в гости, чтобы в итоге не оказаться… оказаться…

— Не нервничай так, — заметив чужой ускорившийся пульс, заметил Джинен и положил руку прямо напротив его сердца. — В ушах стучит, фильм не слышу.

Хотя нет, пусть нервничает и переживает, ведь такая реакция радовала Джинена сильнее всего. Возможно, всего лишь возможно, но Ендже наконец начал на него как-то реагировать?

— Прости, — прошептал тот самый Ендже и попытался вернуться к просмотру фильма, совсем не понимая, что теперь происходило на экране. И это с учетом того, что смотрел кино он не в первый раз!

Джинен, вольготно развалившийся на нем сверху, по прежнему будоражил сознание и руки. Ендже осторожно потянул лежащий на них плед выше, сильнее накрывая Джинена и оставил в конце у него на лопатках руку. Если посмотреть на них со стороны, то можно было подумать, что они нежно обнимались.

Ендже облизал пересохшие губы и постарался прийти в себя от… он сам не понимал от чего. Просто знал, что такая близость с Джиненом доставляла максимальный дискомфорт, ведь хотелось убежать, спрятаться и в то же время, хотелось остаться вот так. Чувствуя другого человека почти всем собой.

Слишком адская смесь!

Джинен же закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать смешок и слабо представляя, что творилось в чужой голове, но все равно радуясь первым сдвигам. По крайней мере Ендже не шуганулся от него, как от прокаженного, а даже сам обнял. Осталось только набраться терпения, чтобы и дальше медленно и не спеша соблазнить его. Вот только где это самое терпение еще взять?

Теплое, реальное тело было в его руках и это сносило все заслоны.

— Какое интересно кино все же, — сделал бессмысленную ремарку Ендже, чтобы как-то нарушить атмосферу между ними. Не то, чтобы ему было от нее плохо, но мысли в голове были явно неадекватные и их хотелось как можно скорее чем-то заменить.

— Ммм, — промурчал Джинен и ладно, Ендже стоило просто помолчать, чтобы не усугублять собственную же ситуацию. Он осторожно опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Джинена и зацепился за губы. Обычные, ничем не примечательные, но почему-то такие манящие. Так и хотелось узнать, твердые ли они? Холодные или теплые? А если их поцеловать, они покраснеют? Или остануться такими же? Опухнут? А как отреагирует Джинен, если провести по ним нежно языком, а затем неожиданно укусить, засасывая нижнюю губу?

Ендже облизал свои собственные, понимая что мысли совсем уже побежали куда-то не туда. Совсем не о таком он должен был думать, лежа рядом с ДРУГОМ!

Почему он вообще думал о том, какой на вкус может быть Джинен?

Это все странная атмосфера, точно!

Видимо стоило выбрать для просмотра ужастик пострашнее или, хотя бы не тот, который они смотрели так часто!

— Ендже, — тихо, низко и даже слегка интимно позвал его Джинен, на что Ендже буквально почувствовал, как сердце сбилось с ритма, пропуская пару ударов.

— Ч-что?

— О чем ты думаешь?

Ендже задумчиво снова запустил пальцы ему в волосы, расчесывая их и просто поглаживая. Он даже мог не спрашивать, с чего Джинен взял, что он не смотрел фильм, потому что Джинен всегда все о нем знал.

— Да так, о глупостях.

— Врешь, — припечатал его Джинен, начиная выводить пальцем на его груди какие-то узоры. — Вот нарисую сейчас на тебе печать правды и будешь знать, как мне врать.

— Магии не существует, — рассмеялся Ендже, потому что на самом деле было щекотно и Джинен больно ударил его ладонью по груди.

— И все же?

Ендже предпочел промолчать. Не говорить же правду — хочу узнать какой ты на вкус? Это даже в мыслях звучало странно.

— Енджеее.

— Да так, ни о чем, давай лучше фильм смотреть, — попросил Ендже, пустым взглядом смотря в телевизор. Джинен опасно сузил глаза, совсем ему не веря и чуть повернул голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Смущенное, упрямое и нежно-розового цвета.

Оу.

Кажется кто-то думал о чем-то не слишком приличном и теперь стыдился в этом признаться?

Джинен сглотнул и с трудом заставил себя лечь обратно, ничего при этом не говоря. Потому что не стоило сейчас пугать Ендже, и наваливаться… Ну ладно, в другом смысле наваливаться на него не стоило! Так-то он уже на него забрался. Постепенно, все должно было случиться постепенно, а пока можно было посчитать зомби на экране, чтобы успокоиться…

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — внезапно признался Ендже и Джинен тут же вскинулся, не веря собственным ушам. Он чуть откинулся, упираясь рукой в пол и нависая над ним.

— Повтори.

Ендже продолжал упрямо смотреть ровно прямо. Как будто, если бы он повернул голову в его сторону, то могло случиться что-то непоправимое.

— Я говорю, что думал о том, каково это будет — поцеловать тебя. И я хочу попробовать.

Джинен увидел как медленно румянец усилился на его лице, как Ендже нервно закусил нижнюю губу и как он продолжил, не мигая, смотреть фильм.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он, пальцами свободной руки прикасаясь к его щеке и поворачивая упрямца к себе. Ендже вскинул на него испуганный взгляд, но в ответ заметил только нежное выражение лица. Никакой злости, отвращения и уж тем более смущения Джинен не испытывал. Вместо этого он смотрел на него так, будто и сам готов был его в любую минуту поцеловать.

Ендже пораженно уставился, наконец расслабляясь.

Джинен наклонился к нему ближе, хитро улыбаясь и поднимая брови вверх.

— Все еще хочешь попробовать?

— Хочу, — прошептал Ендже и даже не успел договорить, как его губы накрыли чужие. Горячие, мягкие, и вовсе не такие, какие представлялись на первый взгляд. Джинен был намного лучше!

Ендже слегка растекся по полу от облегчения и наслаждения, охотно повторяя чужие движения губами и стараясь ни о чем не думать.

— Больше ничего не хочешь попробовать? — хрипло спросил Джинен, даже не удосужившись отодвинуться от него. Из-за этого при каждом слове он мазал по его губам своими.

Ендже улыбнулся в такой странный поцелуй, отказываясь возвращаться в реальность. Хотелось просто наслаждаться приятным моментом как можно дольше.

— Поцелуй меня еще, — попросил он, не осознавая, насколько привлекательно сейчас выглядел.

Джинен мысленно застонал, смотря на его влажные, затуманенные глаза, на пушистые ресницы, на этот чёртов румянец на щеках и на губы, блестящие после поцелуя и призывно приоткрытые.

Если сейчас Ендже не представлял из себя картину — полный секс, тогда что вообще могло им быть?

— Все, — мокро чмокнул его Джинен, — что, — ещё один поцелуй, — захочешь.

В конце Джинен уже нормально его поцеловал, языком проникая внутрь и заставляя себе отдаться.

Ендже тихо застонал и перестал лежать истуканом, одну руку закидывая Джинену на плечи, а другую кладя поверх его ладони на полу. Получились такие-себе недо-обнимашки, но Ендже они были нужны как никогда.

Джинен только улыбнулся в поцелуй и навалился на него грудью, желая быть ещё ближе.

— Задушишь, — рассмеялся Ендже, отворачивая голову в сторону и чувствуя себя весьма странно. Ему точно нужна была минутка покоя и пару глотков свежего воздуха. Разве должно было быть так хорошо от поцелуя с другом. И точно только другом?

Джинен сверкнул глазами, оставаясь на месте и не сдвигаясь ни на дюйм.

— Понравилось?

Ендже смущённо повернул голову обратно, сталкиваюсь с ним носами.

— Ауч, — скривился он, совсем не чувствуя боли, зато только сейчас ощущая то, насколько смелый и глупый поступок он совершил.

— Ендже, — спокойно позвал Джинен, но глаза его отображали тревогу и легкий страх.

— Мне понравилось, — ответил тот, жалея, что мог своим поведением его испугать. — А ты как? Все в порядке?

Джинен подавил смешок и значительно расслабился, опуская взгляд на его губы.

— Мне понравилось.

У Ендже от этого взгляда заколол затылок и сперло дыхание. Да что они такое творили?

— Я не… — попытался начать он, но замолчал, не понимая как описать словами то, что сам толком не осознавал в своих чувствах.

— Я тебе противен?

— Нет, — тут же уверенно ответил Ендже, потому что серьёзно? Кому в своем уме может не нравится Джинен? Особенно когда он целует так… Вот так вот целует!

— И поцелуй понравился? — Джинен не удержался и нежно потерся своим носом о его. Помогать разобраться в чужих чувствах было важно, нужно, но Джинен так хотел уже всего и сразу. Объятий, поцелуев, горячего дыхания, и то, что теперь приходилось сдерживаться, даже ради пары минут — казалось настоящей пыткой.

— Понравился, — зарделся Ендже, с удовольствием принимая ласку и даже пару раз проводя в ответ носом, с глупой улыбкой. Все панические мысли, только пытавшиеся сформироваться в его голове уже успели разлететься.

— Значит, мы можем попробовать не только это?

В голосе Джинена совсем не было неуверенности или стеснительности, но была нотка отчаянной надежды. Ендже попробовал представить себе отказ, но не смог. Возможно, ему давно уже нравился Джинен, но он сам этого не замечал? До сегодняшнего вечера? Занимался все время самообманом и залипал на чужих руках, улыбке и глазах не из-за зависти, а из-за влюбленности? И именно поэтому как сумасшедший через день ходил к нему в гости и никогда не мог себя заставить уйти сразу?

— Так как? — повторил вопрос Джинен, все так же не давая ему и миллиметра личного пространства.

— Давай попробуем, — согласился Ендже, поднимая голову и мажа по чужим губам из-за глупого смеха.

Джинен довольно угукнул и вновь по-взрослому его поцеловал. Он слишком долго ждал этого момента!

Ендже только и успел подумать о том, что следовало бы возмутился насчёт такого поведения, ведь обычно он не заходил так далеко на первом свидании, но. Прерывать Джинена совсем не хотелось. Так что он просто обнял его, позволяя лежать на себе и подумал, что прийти в гости было не такой уж плохой идеей.


End file.
